


No more puns

by Thedudewiththemood



Series: cerebral shenanigans. [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Cartoon Physics, brain swap, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedudewiththemood/pseuds/Thedudewiththemood
Summary: Blake is sick of yang's puns and decides to do something about it.





	No more puns

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
